Help Me
by ARandomChick
Summary: Caterina Valentine is 28 years old. A couple years ago, she got married and had a daughter named Caitlin. Now that's all fine and dandy, until her husband abandons her leaving Cat to take care of Caitlin herself, which she is not capable of. So she seeks help from her friends. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Letter

**I have decided I wanted to write that story about Cat and her daughter so first things first:**

**Disclaimers**

**I do not own victorious (or iCarly, because possible Carly and Sam appearances later on) or any the victorious/iCarly characters.**

**Everybody's age, because not ****_all_**** births in Fanfiction come from teen pregnancies.**

**Cat: 28**

**Caitlin: 2 months, but this may vary.**

**Jade: 28**

**Tori: 28**

**Sid: 18**

**Carly:28**

**Sam:**

**Well, judging by the fact that everyone but Sid and Caitlin are 28, how old, pray tell, is Sam?**

***Crowd shouts "28"***

**Good job, guys.**

**OK, I think that's everything. If I forgot something, please say so in a review.**

**Without further ado,**

**Help Me**

**(No, no. I don't need any help. That's the title of the story.)**

* * *

_Cat's letter_

_Friday, August 31st_

_Dear Tori and Jade,_

_It's been awhile since we last saw each other, now that we've gone our separate ways with our lives. But I need you're help._

_As you know, I got married two and a half years ago and had a honeymoon, bought a house, got a job, and lived happily with my husband. But then things changed._

_We'd discussed it for months. We made the necessary arrangements, bought everything we needed, because we'd done it. We had a baby._

_Then three weeks later, we had this huge argument, and my husband abandoned me. He really did. With our daughter. And I need help._

_Please, I can't do this on my own. Help me._

_ Love and Hugs,_

_ Caterina Valentine_

* * *

**How was it so far? Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? Review please**.


	2. The Jouney Begins After Jade's Bath

**Hey! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! So I know I haven't updated for a while, so I'll make up for it by updated each story, hopefully today.**

**So I tried to make an Angry Birds parody (it will show up on my list of stories), but when I copy/pasted to upload the document, some parts of the text were way bigger than the others and it didn't work. Sorry to those of you who tried to read it.**

**I also just realized something: You know how Sid is 18 in this story? Well, he actually starts out 17, because his birthday is in December, and might be 17 for the rest of the story. Sorry for my math skills…**

* * *

Wednesday, September 5th

Jade's POV

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you carry these?" I ask my younger brother Sid. He is 17 years old, but turns 18 in a few months. Today he leaves for college, and I'll miss him. We had a pretty good relationship when we were younger. Not that we don't have one now, but… "Nah, I'm good," Sid declines. He's loading his bags into his car so he can leave for college. The creaky black door to my (well, it's not just mine. Tori lives with me) white house and Tori pokes her head out to see what's going on. She smiles when she sees Sid. "Hey Sid!" Tori says, happy to see him. "How's Lana?" Lana is Sid's girlfriend that he knew since 2nd grade. When he was younger, I used to tease him about Lana. Who knew that they would get together later? "Hi Tor," Sid greets, hugging Tori. "I'm glad you got into such a good college." "I know, right?" "Well, I hope you have a great time." "Thanks!" "Alright lovebirds ("Ew! I'm dating Lana!"). Sid has to go," I remind Tori and Sid. I kiss him on the cheek (don't even. We're brother and sister) and we say our last goodbyes as Sid drives away. I probably won't see him again for a long time.

* * *

Tori's POV

I walk back into the house that I share with Jade and plop down into the couch. If you wanna know why we live together, it's _definitely __**not**_ because we're in a romantic relationship or anything. We're best friends. Almost like sisters. Ok, I understand that Jade hated me about 10 years ago, but hey, that was 10 years ago. Things change. Jade has softened up, I'm less vain (I didn't realize how vain I was until I graduated Hollywood Arts), Andre's selling records, Robbie and Jade are engaged, Beck moved to Japan, Trina miraculously became an awesome singer, and… and… no one knows what happened to Cat. Thinking about Cat and how I haven't seen her in 10 years is making me emotional. I take deep breaths and decide to do something else to take my mind off Cat. There is mail on the table. I wonder if there's anything for me. I look through all the letters and packages, sorting them into three piles: stuff for me, stuff for Jade, and bills. After a while, I find a letter addressed to me. I rarely get letters, so I tear it open before I sort it into a pile. My hands shake as I near the end of the letter. Before I read the name at the bottom, I wanna see if I can figure out who it's from. From what I can tell, it's from one of two people: It could be from Beck, but I doubt Beck got married in Japan and gave birth. I shudder at the thought. So that can only mean one thing. I look at the name at the bottom to see if I'm right. _Love and Hugs, Caterina Valentine. _"JADE!" I yell from the dining room. "WE GOT A LETTER!" "SO!?" Jade shrieks back. "I'M TAKING A BATH! THE LETTER CAN WAIT!" "IT'S FROM CAT!" Moments later, Jade comes running down the stairs in only a towel. Her hair is all string and darker than usual, like everyone's hair is when it's wet. There's bubble on random parts of her body, so my guess is that she had already started her bath. Jade snatches the letter from my hand and reads it. Her wet brown hair (she decided not to dye it anymore around the time we graduated Hollywood Arts) drips on the letter. "She had a baby?" Jade asks, one-third happy for Cat, one-third confused, and one-third disgusted. I snatch the letter from her, the same way she did to me. "Cat asked for our help, and all you say is 'She had a baby?'?" Jade recognizes her mistake, something she was only able to do since the past 7 years, and apologizes. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry. How will we find her, though?" "We'll just have to get creative." Jade's blue eyes widen. "No we won't," she says. "Isn't there a return address on the envelope?" My chocolate-brown eyes widen too, just like Jade's blue ones did. "You're right!" I say smiling. Maybe there's hope after all. I turn the envelope over. The return address is there. "Alright," I say. "Now all we have to do is make sure this envelope doesn't get thrown away." "Ok," Jade nods. She walks away and climbs up the stairs back to the bathroom. Just before she enters, she calls, "As soon as I'm finished, I'll get dressed and we'll go find Cat." "Ok," I agree. Then I furrow my brow, realizing what Jade just said. "Wait, what? Can't we just wait till tomorrow?" "You heard me," Jade argues. "Do you wanna find Cat or not?" "Fine." "Good girl. Now give me about 25 minutes."


	3. Road Trip

**Sorry about the lack of indentation last chapter. I tried a new method for indenting.**

* * *

Same day as last chapter

Jade's POV

* * *

"I'm reaching high, but feeling low. I'm holding on but letting go," Tori sings softly. I'm going nuts. She is annoying me to no end. We're best friends, I know. But still, there are boundaries.

"UGH!" I yell in frustration and annoyance. "Can you please stop singing? Or at least sing something else?"

"Ok, ok," Tori says. I think I hear a trace of annoyance in her voice. I've had to listen to "Make It Shine" like 5 times, but somehow _she's _annoyed?

I glance at the directions on my Pear Phone to Cat's house. I look up at the street we should be turning left on. But instead, Tori turns to the right, into the parking lot of... _McDonald's?_

"Why the heck are we at McDonald's?!" I ask Tori angrily

"You may not be hungry, but I am. I haven't eaten for like, 7 hours," Tori complains.

"And out of all the other places we could've gone, you picked here?" **(sorry for the people who like McDonald's, it's just that I hate it.)**

"Well were you planning on eating at that motorcycle shop across the street, Jade?"

"No, but-"

"Then we're eating here."

"Fine, but I'm only ordering McNuggets and lunch is on you."

"That's fine by me. Let's go inside."

* * *

When we've ordered our food to go (I only ordered McNuggets like I said I would, but I couldn't resist the fries, so Tori and I shared. She didn't eat much of them because she was too busy working on her Big Mac), the journey to find Cat is back on track. According to the return address on the letter, Cat moved from L.A. and now she lives somewhere in Washington State. As far as I know, only Tori, André, Trina, Robbie, and I still live in California.

Tori and I don't really talk much on the ride, which could be because Tori is driving and needs to keep her eyes on the road. 10 minutes later, the silence is broken by Tori's voice.

"So..." she says, trying to start a conversation. Her tone tells me that the silence was sort of awkward for her. "Um, let's talk."

"About what?" I ask.

"I don't know... um... how are thinks with you and Robbie? When's the wedding?"

"We get married in April. The colors are mint green and dark blue."

"You mean like the streaks in your hair used to be?"

"Yeah, just like that. And guess what?"

"What?"

"You're my Best Woman."

Tori looks at me with shining eyes. I think she's about to cry. "Really?" she asks.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I shout. "And yes, you are."

"Thanks, Jade," Tori says gratefully.

"Come on, Tor. You had to have seen it coming. You're pretty much my sister."

"Yeah, I guess."

SIlence.

* * *

"I think we're almost there!" Tori says excitedly. "Hey. Jade?". Tori shakes my shoulder a bit violently.

"Jade? Jade? Jade!" More shaking.

Tori leaves me alone. Five seconds later, she shakes me with all her might.

"Jadelyn West! WAKE UP! Jeez..."

"Ok, ok. Are we there yet?" I ask tiredly.

"Yes!" Tori whisper shouts, bursting with joy.

* * *

We walk up the stairs to Cat's house anxiously. I knock on the door. Cat answers it shortly. She's holding a baby, which I'm assuming is Caitlin.

She starts to cry. "Tori? Jade? Is it really you?"


	4. I Know A Guy

_**What do u need me 4? **_**I didn't understand your review. Can you repost it?**

* * *

Tori's POV

Same day as last chapter

* * *

Cat looks very different then when I saw her last. Gone is the blood-red hair from which I suffered migraines. Now Cat has her natural hair with a few red streaks in it. The hair style is the same, though.

And I thought Jade looked different when she stopped dying and curling her hair.

Caitlin starts crying.

"I think she's hungry," Cat says. She walks inside, but stops.

"Well are you guys gonna stay out there?" she laughs. "Come on in!"

Jade jumps onto the couch and starts making herself comfortable. I sit down at the table. Cat feeds Caitlin and puts her down for a nap. Then she sits down with me.

"So, Cat-" I begin.

"Oh my gosh!" Cat beams. "No one has called me that in years!"

"Do you want me to call you Caterina?" I ask.

"No, no. It's ok. It's just that everyone call me by my full name nowadays, that's all."

"Um, ok. So, _Cat_, you sent us a letter saying you needed our help, so, what exactly do you need help with?"

"Well, everything, pretty much!" Cat giggles. "except changing diapers!" she adds quickly. I hear a sigh of relief from Jade.

Jade sits up on the couch and asks, "Will we have to stay in Washington for a few months?"

"I think so," Cat answers. "But I'll find you a hotel. It's the least I could do since you cam all the way out here to help me."

"Thanks Cat!" I say. I need a way to distract her. I want to talk to Jade in private.

"Cat?" I call.

"Yes?"

"Can you get to work on the hotel now?"

"Kay Kay!" I can't believe she still says that.

I get out of my chair and sit on the couch.

"We don't know a thing about babies!" I whisper.

"Yeah. We're gonna need more help," she agrees.

"Do you know anyone?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Jade smirks as she whips out her phone.

* * *

**Sorry this was**** short.**


End file.
